Keluarga Akashi
by Orzz
Summary: Selamat datang di keluarga Akashi. Tempat di mana imposibble menjadi reality [KuroAkaFuri, Household!AU]


**Keluarga Akashi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

AU, humor, plotless, little romance, typo, bahasa rujakan, deskripsi gado-gado dan jika menemukan kata-kata yang sekiranya aneh, mohon di'iya'in aja.

Terdapat plesetan lagu dan keOOCan tiap karakter.

**Insert Song – Madu Tiga by T.R.I.A.D**

**[Kuroko x Akashi x Furihata]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Satu satu, aku sayang Tetsu  
>Dua dua, juga sayang Kouki<br>Tiga tiga, aku banyak harta  
>Satu dua tiga, aku orang kaya<em>

_By Akashi Seijuurou_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Penggalan lagu di atas sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, sandang pangan papan yang serba 'WAH', kualitas nomer wahid, konglomerat terkemuka, dan segala kemewahan yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu per satu.<p>

Memilih istri pun juga begitu, satu tidak akan cukup. Yah mau gimana lagi, permintaan Akashi itu mutlak dan tidak dapat dibantah.

Korban pertama bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda imut yang berhasil menjarah hatinya lewat mata biru lautnya yang sayu, bibir mungil yang menggoda, dan pastinya bertampang _uke ultimate._

Akashi masih ingat bagaimana Kuroko menujukkan wajah malunya saat ia menggodanya. Padahal itu hanya gombalan ecek-ecek yang ia pelajari dari Reo, asistennya.

"Dek, kamu pemain basket ya?"

"Iya Mas, kog tahu?"

"Karena kamu telah men-_dribble_ hatiku."

"Ah, Mas bisa aja… jadi malu."

"Namanya siapa Dek, Mas boleh tahu ngga?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Mas."

"Siapa? Angelina Jolie?"

Cinta itu tidak hanya buta, tapi budek. Akashi salah satu contohnya.

"Iiih, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mas."

"Oh, Kuroko. Mau ngga jadi istrinya Mas, nanti aku beliin pulau bergambar wajahmu."

"Mas bo'ong deh, pulau itu mahal Mas."

"Kata siapa? Tahu ngga kenapa Planet Pluto udah ngga diakui Galaksi Bimasakti?"

"Emang kenapa, Mas?"

"Soalnya udah tak buking buat _honey moon _kita, kamu mau ngga?"

"Kita kan ngga bisa hidup selain di Bumi, Mas."

"Kalo gitu, boleh ngga Mas hidup di hati kamu."

"Ah Mas, aku malu tahuuu!"

"Mau ngga?"

"Ya deh, aku mau."

Gombalan sukses. Centang.

Lamaran sukses. Centang.

* * *

><p>Korban kedua bernama Furihata Kouki. Imut, polos, lugu, manja, bibirnya yang unyu selalu menjanjikan. Akashi sukses jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hatinya bergetar hebat saat Kouki tersenyum padanya.<p>

Ah memang, hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga. Bagai dompet tak beruang dan tak ada kartu kreditnya. Sunyi, bro.

"Neng! Artis, ya?"

"Bukan, Akang salah liat kali."

"Ngga kog, soalnya wajah Neng mirip Dian Sastro."

Cinta itu buta, kawan-kawan! Mengertilah.

"Ah, si Akang bisa aja."

"Bapaknya dokter jantung, ya?"

"Kog tahu?"

"Mendadak jantungku berhenti berdetak saat liat senyumannya si Neng."

"Berarti aku membawa musibah donk!"

"Ya Neng, musibah karena Akang telah jatuh cinta sama neng manis ini."

"Akang, jangan digombalin mulu ah, Neng teh jadi malu."

"Kalo dicintai mau ngga?"

"Ya maulah Akang."

"Jadi istriku mau ngga?"

"Akang kan udah punya."

"Ngga papa, aku orangnya setia kog, semuanya sama rata, ngga dibeda-bedain."

"Akang teh sherina?"

"Sherina deh!"

"Oh ya udin, kalo gitu Neng mau jadi istrinya si Akang."

Sukses, bro! Gimana kisah cinta loe, garing ya?

* * *

><p>Dan di sinilah Akashi sekarang, berbaring di atas sofa impor dari Turki yang berlapis rajutan emas, ditemani musik klasik yang mendayu-dayu, segelas <em>wine<em> asli California sudah ia teguk dengan gaya flamboyant ala parlente. Jika Akashi punya kumis,mungkin sudah ia plintir ujungnya dengan gaya bos minyak Uni Emirates Arab.

Tumben sekali istananya sepi, biasanya kedua istrinya sudah wara-wiri main petak umpet dan kejar-kejaran.

"Reo!"

"_Yes, My Lord._"

"Di mana dewi-dewiku?"

"Mereka sedang bermain dakon di halaman belakang."

"Halaman belakang? Di sana pasti panas." Akashi meregangkan ototnya yang kaku setelah sekian menit menghitung uangnya yang bertumpuk bak cucian. Rencanya tadi mau dibuang atau dibakar gitu, karena Kuroko suka gambarnya, Akashi memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengguntingnya jadi konfeti.

Biasa, orang kaya!

"Reo!"

"_Yes, My Lord._"

"Perintahkan Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika untuk mengubah rotasi matahari agar sinarnya tak memantul ke arah halaman belakang istana. Bilang saja nanti dewi-dewiku kepanasan."

"Perintah dilaksanakan."

Perintah Akashi mutlak!

"INI SALAHMU!"

"NGGA, INI SALAHMU!"

Belum sempat Akashi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, suara berisik menginterupsi aktifitasnya. Ah, dewi-dewinya sedang bertengkar rupanya. Mau lihat ahh, kali aja ada yang sampe nangis dan butuh kecupan di pipi atau di dahi.

"Sayangku, ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi setelah sampai di halaman belakang istananya.

"Kuroko-kun menghilangkan kerikil dakonnya," tuduh Furihata sambil menunjuk muka imut Kuroko yang cemberut.

"Bukan aku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ganti aja yang baru."

"Kerikil yang bentuknya bulat susah didapat, Akang."

"Reo!"

"_Yes, My Lord._"

"Ambilkan 100 biji mutiara dari Cina untuk pengganti kerikil dakonnya dewi-dewiku."

"Baik."

"Mas, kog mutiara?"

"Ngga papa, daripada dibuang."

"Akang jangan berlebihan gitu, mubazir nanti."

"Ya udah, nanti akan aku sumbangin ke tempat pengepul barang."

"Hm."

"Main yang baik ya, jangan ribut."

* * *

><p><em>Dua istri saya<br>Ranjang saya satu  
>Dua uke saya, pakai lingerie baru<em>

_Dua dewi saya  
>Yang kiri dan kanan<br>Satu tubuh saya, tidak bisa diam_

* * *

><p>Itulah Akashi dengan segala kemegahan hidupnya dan kerukunannya dalam berumah tangga. Tak apalah jika dirinya beristri dua, yang penting tanggung jawabnya.<p>

Dan kehidupannya tidak untuk ditiru, karena di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu hanya Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

"Reo!"

"_Yes, My Lord._"

"Katakan pada dunia jika Akashi Seijuurou itu 'ABSOLUTE'."

"Baik."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Just for Have Fun XD


End file.
